Zombiology Collection/Intel
With the inclusion of the four remastered maps from Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare in Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III with the Zombiology Collection, each remastered map features hidden informational audio logs and short stories, each explaining more of the storyline in the first game. Upon collecting them, they can be viewed in the lobby menu. Unquestionable Ethics Audio Log #1 Paul:' '''My name is Paul Thompson. I am a scientist currently working at the Fort New Trinity research facility under the authorization of the Eclipse Medical and Health Services. Over the past couple of months, my fellow colleagues and I have been developing and documenting our work of a new type of weapon; a serum known as Hybrillium. With this serum, we would be able to supply our troops on the frontlines with a new type of medicine that would make them unstoppable, practically immune to any sort of damage from enemy fire. With this serum, we would go on to finally end this long war. Audio Log #2 '''Paul': Hybrillium. The result of all of our tiresome work, that will soon pay itself off. The serum is a concentrated and stabilized mix of certain rare elements from around the universe, and custom brewed herbs designed to help remove the pain of the serum when injected into the user. One of our most prominent elements in the serum is an uncharted element titled "Element X". However, in some of our recent research, we uncovered that Element X was something that had once been found here on Earth after it arrived through the use of a meteor shower sometime in 2016, which was over 200 years ago. With our samples of Element X we've recovered, we've been able to pinpoint a large mineshaft on Fidea VI that holds a lifetime supply of Element X, one that will make Hybrillium be mass producted to all of our troops for centuries to come. Audio Log #3 Paul: While this log holds no importance to our Hybrillium projects and experiments, it is quite important in general nonetheless. Sometime ago, a research organization called Nakamura Industries developed several technologically brewed elixirs called Power Perks. These perks could enhance several human and weapon capabilities to allow them to perform exponentially better than before. Examples of these effects are the increased health benefits to those who've drank the Human Shield perk, or the increased damage output to the user's current weapon by drinking Stopping Power. So far, we've learned that they've developed a total of six perks, but we can only find the schematics for five. Some of our men managed dig through the Industries' old files, where we learned that the missing perk is called Proximity Ping, which could highlight nearby enemies in close proximity to the user. We've learned that Nakamura Industries also revised a piece of Group 935's work on the Der Wunderfizz machine to dispense these perks instead of the normal Perk-a-Colas. We've also discovered that through unknown means at this time, it is possible to upgrade the perks into "pro versions" of themselves, which increases the effects of these perks even more. Currently, we're breaking down some of the perks at the lab to experiment even more with the perk's effects. Short Story * Fatal Experiment Project Omega Audio Log #1 Caligari: To whom it may concern, my name is Colonel Amsel Caligari. I am the second-in-command of General Tom McPhillian, leader of the Coil Arms Division weapons research and manufacturing organization. Our main goal is to find a way to tip the whole Human-Alien Conflict in our own favor, so that one day we may rule all of the universe. To do this, we've been developing new and dangerous weapons to help in our cause. One such weapon is the Railgun, an experimental weapon capable of firing kinetic energy penetrator rounds at a very high velocity, nearly at hypersonic speed. Because of this, it could go straight through an entire hull of a light armored tank and destroy it completely in one shot with its powerful ammunition. Audio Log #2 Caligari: Recently, we've been developing our most dangerous weapon ever; "Project Omega", better known as the Cricket. The Cricket is result of two things, the first being a large shipment of Cryptid specimens our men were able to secure from the Cryptid hatchery on Frixion while the second is our own version of Hybrillium, which we were supplied the schematics and information to develop from our top undercover agent at the Fort New Trinity facility, Paul Thompson. With the intel Thompson provided us, we've been able to combine our new and improved version of Hybrillium with our Cryptid specimens. However, most of our specimens were killed by the Hybrillium before they could adapt to it. However, one specimen was able to absorb all of its provided Hybrillium, eventually turning into a powerful, nearly indestructable beast and weapon of mass destruction. With the Cricket, we will be able to unleash it onto the frontlines, where it will be able to easily destroy an entire battalion of men or aliens before any of our own men step foot onto the battlefield. Audio Log #3 Caligari: We just received word from Thompson on a mass outbreak at the Fort New Trinity facility as a result of some unaccounted for after effects, ones that can corrupt cells, as well as rapidly regenerate dead ones in order to create... zombies. The main project at Fort New Trinity, "Project Hybrid", was infused with so much Hybrillium during testing that it was what contaminated the base with its own highly unstable Hybrillium, resulting in the outbreak. Recently, the Cricket has begun to show hostile aggression towards its guards. I fear that this is the after effects of Hybrillium beginning to take its toll on the Cricket. In order to combat this, I have developed a vaccine that can temporarily neutralize the after effects of Hybrillium, allowing the Cricket to co-operate as it was before. Testing of this proved successful, though every time the effects of my vaccine wore off, the Cricket becomes more and more hostile. If we are to set our master plan into motion, I must find a way to make this vaccine permanent. To do this, I will be attending an emergency research meeting at our safehouse with General McPhillian and our top scientists on a distant planet in order to find a solution to making my vaccine permanent. Short Story * Intermission Dissolution of Harmony Audio Log #1 McPhillian: It's been over a week since I lost contact with HQ. Our worst-case scenario has indeed come true. I had sent a recon team to the HQ to investigate this sudden loss of communications, "but it wasn't there", they told me; it had become lost in space. All of our research, our greatest superweapon, one of my best agents; Paul Thompson... were now all gone. Luckily for us, we had managed to secure some of our main files and stored them at the safehouse if something like this was to happen. Our teams have been unable to pinpoint the station's location. However, I know that one day, it will return. Someone will find it... but let's hope it isn't the Galactic Council of Alliances. Audio Log #2 McPhillian: It's been three years now and we finally got our first piece of information on our lost HQ. Our agents in the Galactic Council of Alliances picked up radio chatter on the annihilation of the planet Harmony, whose city of Praset was partially destroyed by a large space station that crash-landed on the planet. Following the planet's desertion, I had a recovery team sneak past guards to the planet, where they began recovering samples of our work for future use from the planet's "no-go zone". With this, we will be able to continue our plans of weaponizing Element X, and- The sound of a teleporting noise can be heard as the recorder drops out of McPhillian's hand. Amsel: McPhillian? What has happened in there?! The sound of a door opening can be heard. Amsel: Oh, no... Amsel can be heard picking up the recorder before turning it off. Short Story * The Calm Before The Storm Mines of Despair Audio Log #1 Paul: The Mines of Despair. This place is a place of true horror. Rumors say that this place served as the test site for the Madrelerorns in their quest for creating a superweapon. Others say an ancient power lays in rest deep within it. Either way, the mines have served both sides of the war at some point. The mine holds a large lifetime supply of Element X within the lowest point of the mine, which is one of the key ingredients for Hybrillium. If the mine was ever to be destroyed, it would ultimately cripple everyone who has ever desired to weaponize Element X, and cease the overall progression of everything. Audio Log #2 Paul: Recently, our men managed to secure the mineshaft following the outbreak at Fort New Trinity. There, they practially converted the entire mineshaft into an underground fortress. While expanding the mines, our miners uncovered a strange set of ruins, which contained a strange altar with several hieroglyphics ethced onto it. Our scientists have been able to decipher these, saying that they explain that if enough blood is given to it, it could teleport anyone from any point in time to the mine itself. The hieroglyphics that the miners found on the walls of the ruins also explained of an ancient evil that was lost in space centuries ago, saying that if it was to return, it would bring great pain and devastation to us all... Short Story * Mastermind Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare III DLC